fairy_tail_academy_next_generationfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucas Dragneel
Biography Lucas Drageel is the son of Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel, and the older brother of twins Nikita & Lakita Dragneel. He's a Fourth Generation Fire Dragon Slayer mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He's also a student of Fairy Academy in S-Class 4-2 and one of the three members of Team Lexy consisting of Lexy Dreyar and Jay Fullbuster. Personality Lucas has a personality similar to his father's, acting in a carefree and reckless manner most of the time. He gets jealous easily, though- especially over Lexy, who he is romantically interested in. At times, Lucas can act a bit aggressively. This is usually because of his jealousy. However, he feels regretful for his violent actions in the end and begins to beat himself up over it. Aside from his romantic feelings he also loves his family especially his two little sisters who he always looks after and makes sure they're safe ever since he was five years old. Lucas wouldn't allow anyone to get away with hurting his sisters as he care for them a lot and he aims for them to look up to him as an respected older brother. Relationships Lexy Dreyar She's the leader of their team who often has to stop Lucas' fights with Jay on a daily basis. He's had a crush on her for quite awhile now- but the problem is, so does Jay. A few years ago he met a girl who stood up for him after being bullied for his pink girly hair. Ever since he vowed to become stronger so he wouldn't have to be saved by a girl again then later on he met Lexy who strangely enough looked like the girl he met and he began to develop feelings for her after she'd stood up for him. He always assumed that girl was Lexy because of their similar hair colour but unfortunate to him he doesn't know that she's the wrong girl. Jay Fullbuster Lucas usually gets into fights with Jay for the slightest things- normally having to do with Lexy or trying to impress her. It mirrors the relationship that their fathers used to share. Also, another reason they don't get along may be because he uses fire while Jay uses ice, causing them to often call each other names such as "Fireball", "Flamebrain", "Ice Princess" and "Icicle". Magic and Abilities Fourth Generation Fire Dragon Slayer Lucas has the power to control fire and use it to attack his opponents. He also has the ability to eat fire, the more fire he eats the more powerful and energized he becomes. Being a dragon slayer his hearing is also improved and he can hear sounds that are really faint or far away and use this to his advantage. One disadvantage is he has motion sickness from riding on any type of transportation, because of this he prefers not to travel by train or boat and he'd rather walk no matter how far away it is though he's always forced to get on the vehicle anyway. Category:Fairy Tail Category:4th Year Students Category:S-Class